


I Can See Clearly Now

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,I can see all obstacles in my wayGone are the dark clouds that had me blindIt's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)Sun-Shiny day.I think I can make it now, the pain is goneAll of the bad feelings have disappearedHere is the rainbow I've been prayin' forIt's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)Sun-Shiny day..."-"I Can See Clearly Now," Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff





	

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of Sherlock and Rosie on a rainy day in April, same verse as 'Good Day Sunshine'.

It was a typical rainy April in London, which Sherlock was accustomed to, and didn't mind all that much, until he had a 4 year old daughter who spent most of every day asking when she could go to the park. She spent day after day drawing rainbows, a golden sun in a turquoise sky, ducks and of course her favourite tree.

Sherlock would look up from an experiment or tea making, listen to the skies open up yet again and shake his head. "Sorry, Ro, we have to wait, love."

He tried to interest her in her books, then his books, bubble baths, even baking biscuits; well, making the dough, anyway, the biscuits were never actually baked. "Don't tell your Papa, yeah?" He winked at her conspiratorially.

But eventually, there was nothing to do, but put her in her raincoat and boots, locate her bee umbrella and go out into the rain. Luckily, the deluge had dissipated into a mild drizzle, and there were plenty of puddles for Rosie to splash in. 

"Let's get your Papa lunch, yeah?"

"A picnic?" Rosie's eyes sparkled as she jumped up and down happily in the biggest puddle Sherlock had ever seen.

"Yeah, I bet we can do a picnic, but it will have to be inside, okay?"

"Okey-doke, 'Lock!" she skipped alongside him for a bit, and he wondered how he and John had managed to raise such a happy child. She smiled up at him then, Mary's eyes, he sighed to himself, and tugged on his sleeve as she pointed up at the sky. "A rainbow, look!"

And, indeed, for a brief moment, the rain had almost stopped, and the sun peeked out just enough, for a faint wash of colour to brighten the grey city. Sherlock had taught her the how and why, but she was young enough to still appreciate its magic. He smiled at her beaming face and they waited until it had faded away, as the sun vanished again. 

"Picnic!!" She screeched happily and pulled him in the direction of John's favourite tea shop.

"Picnic, right." Sherlock laughed as he followed her lead.


End file.
